Sticks And Stones May Break My Bones
by Nerdy Go Go Dancer
Summary: ...but chains and whips excite me! Where in Wally explores his many kinks. Wally/Everyone , full warnings inside


**[Fanfic]**

Title: Foreplay

Characters: Barry/Wally

Necessary Warnings: language and smut; delayed orgasim, dildos, rimming, daddy!kink, and finger fucking

Um why? Becasue I could and I wanted to write pornz so I did and that's that. Um enjoy, this is just the first one for Barry/Wally but there'll be loads more someone/Wally becasue Wally's a slut and I love him for it. Heh-heh enjoy!

/much thanks too Nerdy Ninja cuz she so helped me through most of this and I am not a pedo...that is all\\

**[let the games begin]**

It's game they play, and no matter how fast Barry is Wally usually ends up the winner.

He suggests it as a joke once, his lips curling in to a small smirk as he flicks the pen up in the air.

"Think you can do it, before the hist the ground?" his voice comes out as a soft hum he's talking so fast, but Barry understands and smirks back, pulling Wally tight against him, and pressing a kiss to the back of the boy's neck.

Wally sighs slightly, and can't help the rather cliched let the games begin that flits through his mind, but only for a nano second because Barry's hand is palming his cock, and oh god it's vibrating.

**[never enough]**

So deep, God he's already so deep but Wally wants more. He can't get enough of Barry he needs more, please deeper please. Because there's no such thing as too deep and what Barry's giving him isn't enough.

It's never enough Wally will always want more and Barry seems more then willing to give it.

"Please Barry," he whines, tears welling in his eyes because this was just so, so , so

"S'okay baby, s'okay." Barry's tone is even and smooth even as he's still pounding and vibrating in Wally who's whining and begging and crying now. "We'll get there, don't worry."

**[dirty old man]**

"This is so embarrassing," Wally whines, and flushes a bright embarrassing red, Barry smiles reassuringly, and yeah that actually helps a little.

"No it's not, you look great." his smile has a tiny hint of a smirk to it, and Wally flushes darker accordingly.

"Dirty old man.: he accuses and Barry laughs loud and unashamed, Wally blushes even darker (if that's at all possible and maybe Barry should call a doctor because Wally's so red it looks like he might actually pass out).

"C'mere," he pulls Wally against him fixes the red head in his lap and Wally is still blushing darker burying his redred face in Barry's shoulder.

"Barry-" he starts to whine

"You know the rules Wally." Barry says softly but Wally knows those words aren't as gentle as they seem, Barry is very adamant about his rules.

"Daddy," Wally tries and Barry nods.

"That's more like it."

**[beg]**

"Please just wait," Wally moans softly because oh god if Barry doesn't stop he'll-

"C'mon Wally let go." Barry breathes against Wally's throat and Wally whines loud because oh God Barry was so so.

"B-Barry!" Wally cries loud and high like when he's about to come, which he is. And he's trying so hard, trying not to because it's too fast, too soon to embarrassing.

"Wally," Barry sighs and he pinches Wally's nipple slightly and Wally yells out something loud and unintelligible. "You close baby?" Barry asks, and he knows he knows Wally is, he just like to tease.

"Barry!" Wally wails and he's cumming hard so hard he can't even see everything is just white until it all dies down and the only thing he can hear is his own breathing. Barry's smirking down at him and looking mighty proud of himself.

"Don't look so smug you're the one who has to clean these shorts."

**[tease]**

Wally wines softly hips rocking back into where Barry is slamming into him, and God's it's good, so good. But it's not enough and Wally is starting to get more then a little frustrated.

"Barry please," he pleads, and Barry smirks down at him without an ounce of sympathy, he did love torturing Wally so.

"What do you want?" he asks voice breathy and deep it always got like that when he was aroused, Wally loves listening to it. Not right now of course because hes close so right on the precipice and Barry won't let him cum.

"You know what I want." Wally's voice is somewhere between a whine and a whimper, he let's out a sob when Barry stops thrusting as hard as he was before and just rocks slowly into him.

"No," he chuckles playfully and Wally whines "You have to tell me." he thrusts up hard suddenly and the tears are coming more freely now, and Barry smirks, he loves when Wally gets like this. When there's so much pleasure he doesn't know what to do with it and he starts crying.

"Please, just please let me cum?" Wally begs and Barry 'hm's like he's thinking it over Wally wails loudly and let's out another sob "Pleasepleaseplease!" he's begging and Barry is still smirking.

"Beautiful," The older speedster murmurs and Wally sighs softly.

"Does this mean I get to cum?" he asks bright eyes and hopeful.

"Hmm, maybe later."

**[purple]**

"I'm not using that."

"Aw c'mon...it vibrates."

"You vibrate."

"Yeah but this, this is purple."

"I don't even like purple!"

"Yeah but this is bigger.

"...so?"

"So, it could probably split you open."

"..."

"Would you like that Wally?

"...I uh..."

"Huh, do you want to be wide open?"

"..."

"Just for me, huh?"

"...okay."

"What was that I couldn't hear you?"

"Barry!"

"No no save that for later."

**[fingers]**

Somehow, and Barry would wholeheartedly disagree with him on this front, Barry's fingers felt better inside of him than anything else. Which isn't to say that when Barry was balls deep he wasn't doing a good job or that when -and even this only happened on occasion when Barry was feeling particularly infatuated or affectionate- Barry felt inclined to use his tongue it didn't feel good.

No all of it felt great, just nothing compared to Barry's fingers. Like now the was he makes them vibrate, it's so good and Wally is trying so hard not to cum because he wants this to last. But damn Barry knew what he was doing.

And almost as though Barry could read his mind, which Wally had his own suspicions about, he shifts his fingers and presses against the bundle of nerves deep within Wally who wails loudly. Because, because he's vibrating right against his prostate, and it's so so-

"Barry!" a loud cry before he's spilling all over himself and his uncle, "Barry," softer this time because Barry's being so gentle soft butterfly kisses against his neck the way Barry does when he's feeling all the intimacy and affection of seeing Wally during an orgasm, "_Barry_" louder this time a surprised moan because Barry is still very aroused and has started chewing on Wally's neck.

"Can't you say anything else?" Barry teases even though he doesn't really want Wally to say anything else unless it's something along the lines of '_Oh God Barry fuck me!_'

"Barry," Wally whines soft as though to prove Barry's point, mostly because slowly slowly Barry's lowering him down on his cock and it's so good, so good.

But Wally still does miss the fingers.

**[hold still]**

Barry smirks as he holds Wally down because the young speedster never could stay still during sex. Especially now when Barry's got his tongue inside the boy as deep as he can get it.

And Wally whines loud, loud and high pitched like when he's feeling particularly loud. Like when he's going to cum _hard_. Like when whatever Barry is doing is too much, too much and Wally has no idea what to do. Because he's feeling so much pleasure and he doesn't know what to do with it.

Barry pushes a finger in along side his tongue, and Wally's so close to loosing it, and Barry kind of wishes he could tell Wally how beautiful he looked then. Only Barry's a little too busy pushing his finger in and pressing it against Wally's prostate and flicking his tongue and using his unoccupied hand to give Wally's ass a firm squeeze and a slap and-

"Well that didn't last long." Barry muses he's not upset, just amused and maybe a little proud.

"Well who's fault is that?" yeah okay maybe more than just a little proud.


End file.
